


Research

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Research always pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time there was a Kiss and Tell challenge in the Highlander fandom, and I broke my fic-writing cherry... Posted here for posterity and in the spirit of honesty, or maybe masochism.  
> Disclaimers: Don't own anything. Don't know nothing. Was in the bedroom when it happened.  
> 
> 
> Warnings: A lot of kissing off-stage. Not sure who's kissing who. Supposed to be humor, I guess, so consider yourself warned.

  
'I was not trying to seduce him!'  
'Well, it certainly looked a lot like it to me.'  
'Duncan, we were just kissing.'  
'Just kissing seems a bit of an understatement for the raw sexual power of that..that...whatever you were doing that was not a seduction.'  
'Well, you have to do it properly if you want *mumble mumble*'  
'If you want to what? Amanda, perhaps you would just care to explain to me in simple words why you were kissing Methos on my bed?'  
Amanda sighed. It was a put-upon sigh that strove to convey her vexation with a stupid young male immortal who did not seem to comprehend the simplest things.  
'For research.'  
'Research?'  
'Yes! Didn't you hear me the first time? I had to find out what was so incredible about kissing him that everybody is talking about it. Even Joe.'  
Duncan's brain decided abruptly that it had fallen down the rabbit hole somewhere in the past few minutes. 'Joe?'  
'Are you going to repeat everything I say? You can go and ask Joe if you do not believe me. And after that you better go and apologize to Methos. He was pretty pissed when he left.'

Duncan swirled his scotch around in the glass. He cleared his throat for the second time and stared broodingly down at the bar counter. The counter stared unhelpfully back.  
'Mac, is there something wrong with your throat?' asked Joe, ' I thought that immortals did not catch cold.' Duncan was not quite sure whether the Watcher smirked at him...no, he must have imagined it. Well, it was not going to get any easier, so he'd better come straight out with it.  
'Joe...have you ever...kissed Methos?' Asking the question was easier than he had imagined it to be. The relief washed over him...of course Joe would laugh at the ridiculous question and then he could look a bit sheepish and admit that Amanda had pulled a nice one over him and...The watcher was not laughing. In fact, the expression on his face could be almost described as...dreamy. Oh.  
'As a matter of fact, I have. For research.' Duncan blinked twice, hard, as lunatic images of Methos and Joe in white coats doing unimaginable things danced merrily along his optic nerves. He was sure that he heard the Cheshire cat laughing somewhere.  
He had to pull himself together. He was Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and he was not so easily daunted.  
'And the conclusion was...?' his voice came out almost normal. Bully for him.  
'I don't kiss and tell, Mac.'  
Now THAT, Duncan decided, was most definitely a smirk .

'Methos, I would ask you kindly to explain something to me. You see, Amanda and Joe claim that they have been kissing you for...research.'  
'Yes? Well, if you'd bothered looking the word up in the dictionary, then I would not have to tell you that research is a scientific or scholarly investigation aimed at making discoveries, establishing facts or enabling...'  
There he went again. So Duncan did the only thing he could think of to shut the old man up. He kissed him.


End file.
